


Like a double rainbow in the sky

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Glee
Genre: Central Park, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did he have to be nervous? He wasn't certainly to get marry with Blaine. Okay, the reality is that he was going to marry him and he was going crazy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a double rainbow in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Double Rainbow" by Katy Perry. Klaine wedding!

###  _You're a one-of-a-one,a one-of-a-kind_  
That you only find once in a lifetime  
Made to fit like a fingerprint  
A code that clicks and opens a gold mine  
  
They say one man's trash is another man's treasure  
When I found you, it was all pitter-patter  
  
Secretly, hit the lottery 'cause you're  
Brighter than all of the Northern Lights  
You speak to me, even in my dreams  
Wouldn't let you go for even the highest price

 

 

 

 

__

They would never have imagined that this day would came so quickly. The air was electric and Central Park was flat as it had ever seen. Kurt wasin the doorway of the tent that housed him and the girls to the preparations, or rather the girls, since he was ready ten minutes ago

 

"Nervous son?" Burt asked as he handed to his son a glass of wine.

 

"No, not really," Kurt replied, throwing down a big gulp.

 

Why did he have to be nervous? He wasn't getting married with Blaine. Ok, the reality is that it was going to marry him and he was going crazy.

 

 

"Come on Lady Hummel!" Santana said putting on her shoes "when I woke up this morning all my clothes were sorted by color, fashion designer and season, don't lie!"

 

"And my shoes were all just been polished," Rachel added, putting an earring.

 

"And my extenscion had just been combed" Mercedes said as she finished putting on her makeup.

 

"Ok, you've hit the point! I'm scared to death! "Kurt said, looking at his friends.

 

"Fear? And for what? " Burt laughed behind him " son, you and Blaine are soulmates "

 

"I know, Dad," Kurt said, "but this doesn't help me to calm down"

 

"Do you love Blaine?" Burt asked.

 

"Of course, with all my heart" said Kurt.

 

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

 

"It's the only thing I want"

 

"Then stop hassle!" Burt said with a laugh.

 

"Mr. Hummel," Santana said, "Can you gives me permission to beat him if by chance starts?"

 

"Santana chill out. We don't want to have bruises before his wedding night, "said Quinn.

 

"I don't if I can do it," Kurt said, beginning to hyperventilate.

 

"You need to do that" Santana said, "Rachel and I have already started to do interviews to replace you"

 

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled indignantly.

 

"I'm sorry Kurt! But you know that she is very persuasive when she wants to, "said Rachel.

 

 

**Meanwhile .. in Blaine's tent.**

 

"Where's my bow tie?" Blaine screamed hysterically "I can't find it"

"Calm down, dude!" Said Sam, "here it is"

 

"Okay, and the handkerchief?" Blaine asked.

 

"It's already in the pocket," said Puck.

 

"Oh yeah"

 

"Blaine?" Artie asked "are you sure going out without pants is suitable for your wedding?"

 

 

Blaine then looked down, only to find his boxers.

 

"Oh," he said, "I knew I was forgetting something"

 

"Blaine look at me" Cooper said, stopping him by the shoulders, "Breath like I've tought you. Nose-diaphragm! "

 

"I don't want to breathe Coop!" yelled Blaine "why don't you understand that I'm getting married? I'm-getting-married "

 

"And no one is happier than us," Puck said, "but if you don't stop doing the hysterical queer l'll give you a punch in the face."

 

"Puck is right" Schuester said "think about Kurt. Surely he is going crazy. But trust me, everything will disappear as soon as you see him "

 

"H-he's right," Blaine said, returning to breathe normally.

 

"If you want to know," said Sam, "Mercedes told me that he spent the whole night tiding up the house"

 

"It's his OCD. It's his way of relieving stress "

 

"Can we come in or it's still a war zone," asked Nick, followed immediately by Jeff, Thad, Trent, Wes, David and Sebastian.

 

 

"Yes, I've imagine you like that for your wedding," said the Frenchman, "but I was expecting to be groom"

 

"It would never happened Smith" said Blaine.

 

 

He was glad that his Warbler's friends were there, that all his friends were there together with Schuester and his brother Cooper, but Blaine couldn't help but be worried. He looked out of the tent, meeting the Kurt's face on the other side.

 

"I love you" Kurt whispered.

 

"I love you too" said Blaine.

 

 

"I'm so lucky," thought Blaine.

 

And in the meantime as the concerns of each disappeared in a bubble.

 

\---

 

Central Park was full as it had never seen, all of them here for the most anticipated wedding of the inhabitants of Lima, Ohio.

 

"Dad, I'm scared!" Kurt said as he walked with Burt toward the altar.

 

"everything will be fine," assured him Burt.

 

 

Blaine was a heavenly vision for Kurt and this almost enough to calm him down.

 

"Sam, help, he is coming!" Blaine whispered.

 

"Come on Blaine! Be a man, "said Sam.

 

When Kurt came to the altar, the whole world seemed to stop. It almost seemed that even the ducks in the pond were holding their breath. The Justice of the Peace proceeded with the usual formula up to their promises.

 

 

"Blaine," Kurt began, "God, I had prepared such a deep speach" he said with a nervous laugh, "You're the most important person in my life, I don't think I could live without you. I love you more than life itself, you're the only one who manages to make me feel loved and protected. You are my hero. I promise to love you until the end of our days, give to you all myself, to love you in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, and not even death can separate us "

 

 

"Wow, how can I compete with that?" Blaine said "I love you too Kurt, not least as images. I promise that I will continue to love you, always. I promise to bring you breakfast in bed on Sundays, make you cookies, to tell you that you're wonderful and amazing even when we're old and constantly reminding you of perfectly imperfect you are"

 

 

"With this ring, I thee wed," they both said in unison, exchanging the rings.

 

 

"And by the power i was vested by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and husband"

 

And so saying, they kissed. That kiss was like a double rainbow in the sky, that double rainbow is always difficult to find.

 

 

Kurt and Blaine had made it there, after many hardships they were finally become the lord Mr. And Mr. Hummel-Anderson.

 

 


End file.
